Torrentclaw
Description Torrentclaw is a brown tom with a darker striped tail and green eyes. Design by CreekCrash Extra Story I race through the undergrowth, my glossy brown fur fluffing up as a cold breeze passes through the forest. The scent of mouse tickles my nose, my ears twitch as I drop into a hunting crouch, I bite back the urge to spring forward, apprehension rushing through me. I slowly move forward, keeping my tail a mouse-length above the forest floor, fitting my paws into the small holes in the earth, careful not to trample on any of the fallen leaves. Then I leap. Trapping the tiny creature beneath my paws I give it a swift bite on its neck, it falls limp beneath my paws. I swallow a deep purr, Lynxheart is going to have my kits! Shallowstripe dips his head, ‘Good catch.’ He murmurs, flicking his tail. We make our way back to camp, our pelts dappled by the sunlight that filters through the gaps in the tree leaves. Particles of dust fly through the air like fireflies in the night. I narrow my eyes, dropping my fresh-kill in the hollow. Bramblestar doesn’t acknowledge the patrol, I follow his gaze towards the nursery. I shrink beneath my skin, Lynxheart can’t be kitting now.... Right? I flatten my ears, anxiety prickling deep inside me. I hesitate, then I reluctantly pad through the brambles and into the nursery. Milkypaw looks up as I enter the den, "Oh! Torrentclaw you’re just in time; Lynxheart is kitting," she meows, her voice steady and confident. I glance towards my mate, she grasps a stick in her jaws. "But it’s too early..." I murmur, my voice shaking. My ears twitch as a gasp of pain comes from Lynxheart. I rush over to comfort her, resting my tail on her flank. She responds by wearily licking my cheek. Oakshine looks up from feeling her belly. "Two kits," he announces. I swallow a purr, nuzzling Lynxheart. "Two beautiful kits from a beautiful mother," I whisper. She blinks, her eyes warm. But then she jolts violently, biting forcefully down on the stick. It snaps into tiny pieces, sending splinters of wood around the den. I swallow nervously as her nest begins to grow darker with her blood. Amberclaw hurries out of the den, returning with another stick. She nudges it towards Lynxheart who responds with a deep yowl of pain. Her body convulses and a tiny kit slips onto the moss. I lean forward to lick it’s damp fur. Its mouth opens as it takes its first breath. I attempt to nudge the kit towards its mother but Lynxheart lets out a blood-curdling screech, her eyes slamming shut with pain. I curl around the kit, trying best as I can to keep it warm. I feel it desperately kneading at my belly for milk, but there’s none. I flatten my ears, praying and praying that the stars would be on her side. Oakshine brushes his tail along her back, soothing her. She closes her eyes, on the verge of falling asleep. "Lynxheart," Oakshine presses gently, his eyes narrowed with concern. Milkypaw pads to his side. "Don’t sleep yet, there’s one more kit to go. Then it’ll be all over. The pain will be gone," she whispers, licking Lynxheart’s ear. She only buries her face into the moss. I open my mouth, struggling for words. "This kit is worth fighting for, my love. Keep trying," I mutter. Silence. Her eyelids flutter, tears stain her muzzle. She bites down on the stick, her ribs jutting out from her fur. She gives one last push and the last kit slips onto the moss. I lean forward to lick it, nudging it beside its littermate. Amberclaw purrs, "Congratulations, Torrentclaw! Lynxheart had beautiful kits. Two she-kits!" She meows, looking down at my mate. "L-Lynxheart..?" She whispers. I lean over the cat who I loved so much. Her breath rasps in her throat. She gives me one last look, her eyes full of sadness. "Are you proud of me?" She whispers. Then her eyes cloud, the life dragged out of them. I let out a choked sob, clawing at the ground. Nothing could take back what I just saw. Thrusting my head towards the den's ceiling, tears stream down my cheeks. How can this be fair? Gallery Torrentclaw.png|Severance|link=Severance Torrentclaw v5.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=Kit to Leader version 5 Am I (Torrentclaw) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Toms Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:BrambleClan cats